jtscootfandomcom-20200214-history
JTSCOOT
YOUTUBE JTSCOOT! ''JTSCOOT HAS NOW GOT A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT (SEPTEMBER 7TH) PLZ GO AND CHECK IT OUT... JTSC00T'' EASTER ALL TIME OFFER!! OUTDATED If you Become a member on JTSCOOT from the 31st of march to the 17th April then you will recive a Joe Cole and Ashley Cole Comic strip if you e-mail me on JTSCOOT or you e-mail jtscoot@rocketmail.com your adress. don't worry I won't use it.Don't worry if you are already a member then you can subscribe by e-mailing jtscoot@rocketmail.com or e-mailing me on JTSCOOT. Remember if you want to subscribe for the Joe Cole and Ashley Cole for free e-mail jtscoot@rocketmail.com. FAN ART!! OUTDATED Draw a photo of any thing that is appropirate and then take a picture of it then upload it to the FAN ART Competition folder on the photo's of JTSCOOT. If your Photo is the best then you can e-mail me on JTSCOOT or email jtscoot@rocketmail.com what your adress is then I will post you the prize. The prize is a very RARE LIMITED EDITION Joe Cole and Ashley Cole comic strip and to become a limited member if you are on JTSCOOT. The Fan Art competition starts on the 28th of March and finishes 20th of April. Don't worry if you miss the competition there will be more competitions to enter and if you post a picture in any way then you could be in for a chance to win the next competition. Remember I will not use your adress for any thing else unless you subscribe for the Joe Cole and Ashley Cole comics for free. ALSO REMEMBER LIMITED EDITION RARE SUPERCALAFRADJALISTICESXPTIALLIEDOTIES JOE COLE AND ASHLEY COLE COMIC TO WIN!! Bookmark JTSCOOT. http://www.addthis.com/bookmark.php scooters vs cars! 2012 Yes it is finally here! Scooters VS Cars got published onto JTSCOOT on the 24th of febuary 2012. Yes it is the trailer but this phermonimal trailer is what we have all been waiting for. This is probably are best movie yet but SCOOTERJACK is coming soon a good movie which is slowly behind but this movie might not be published becuase of different reasons but it sure is close to Scooters VS Cars. Joe Cole and Ashley Cole is a good show but it is a T.V series not a movie so it is not in the leage of best movies. become a member If you become a member you can post videos, photos, doownload music, comments, FAQ, send Emails to other members and much more. Jack and I don't want a bucket full of bad comments and videos and photos and any other things. If you do any thing bad I will give you a warning. I will delete the bad thing you have posted. I will only give you 3 strikes and then I will ban you from JTSCOOT becoming a member. joe curl and ashley curl! OUTDATED Joe Curl and Ashley Curl. Joe Curl and Ashley Curl have a funny voice. This T.V series will be on thursdays published on to JTSCOOT. It is a hilarious series of episode. There Mum is Cheryl curl and there Dad is Carlton Curl. Cheryl curl is a mean Mum with red hair. She is a police officer. Carlton Curl is a very nice man who is a footballer. Category:About